Bittersweet Symphony
by Le Neko-neko
Summary: Crashing your best friend's wedding is a mistake you will spend your whole life trying to correct.
1. Chapitre Un

**Train of thoughts:** Plot is like any mainstream wedding-inspired story...blah blah le de la de blah nothing new here. Read if you like.

**Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix | Tetsuya Nomura**

* * *

**C**

**h**

**a**

**p**

**i**

**t**

**r**

**e**

**Un**

_**You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep**_  
_**because reality is finally better than your dreams.**_

_**~Dr. Seuss~**_

_"Do you, Lancaster Riku, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, 'till death do you part?"_

_"I do."_

_"Do you, Morrison Naminé, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, 'till death do you part?"_

_"I do."_

_"With the power invested in me, I now pronoun—"_

_SLAM!_

_"Stop the wedding!"_

"Naminé please I—"

"I have no reason to listen to you. Get out!" his swollen-eyed best friend pushed him out harshly, sniffling as she slammed the door in his face. The dejected blonde thumped his forehead on the apartment door, cursing himself, his stupidity, and himself again.

He winced when he heard her yell, _"GET THE HELL OUT ALEXANDERS!"_ So with a defeated sigh, Roxas stomped down the stairs in a very unprofessional way, slamming the gate close before going inside his other best friend's car, slumping in his seat miserably. Axel took a drag and grinned sheepishly.

"You know, it _**is**_ your fault why—"

"Shut up Axel."

Axel merely threw the cigarette butt out of the black Mercedes, returning to look at his bummed-out blonde friend. Roxas was slumped in his seat, eyes ringed with dark circles and his mood obviously unhappy. It amused the redhead though. But we won't say that so our favorite blondie wouldn't get his mood downer. Axel placed a sympathetic hand on the blonde's shoulder, shaking him lightly.

"It would be easy for all of us if you just tell me the reason why, of all people, you crashed your first-to-me best friend's wedding?" Roxas sank further. "You should already know that getting married is every little girl's biggest dream right? Dang, man! You totally ruined it man! Big time!"

"I know that!" Roxas snapped, eye twitching. "Stop making me feel like an ass already—"

"—you ARE an ass—"

"—I am NOT!" he growled, cheeks reddening. Then he sighed, crossing his arms tiredly.

Axel chuckled as he leaned back on his seat, scratching his head.

"Tell me honestly bro." Axel said seriously. "Why'd you really do it?"

Roxas did not answer for a few moments.

"...I don't know." he bit his lip, confused as hell. "When I received that damn invitation right on the day on the wedding, I just...reacted. All I thought was _"I need to stop that wedding."_ over and over again."

"You sure you didn't want to sabotage Riku just because you were enemies?"

"Well..." Roxas smirked smugly. "A _sliiiiiiight_ part of it, yeah. But...I didn't really mean to do that to her..."

"Well you did." Axel grinned. "Now you pay the consequences."

"Woe is me..." Roxas grumbled, reclining his chair back to lie on his back.

He could never erase the look of pure shock and anger on Naminé's fair face as he stood between the church's doors, panting and a sweaty mess from all the running, hair disheveled and the invitation nearly crumpled in his hand. Something unexplained came over him when he saw that fancy, glossy piece of card that, for some reason, made his stomach react from unpleasant emotions. He knew she was getting married, and, pffft, he was okay with that but in the same situation he wasn't. It's like he was okay with Naminé getting married but he didn't want her to get married. A mix of feelings, yeah! He frowned; Naminé was his best friend, and he promised that he'll do anything to make her happy, but hell, he was a lying jerk after all for crashing her wedding and (probably) humiliated her in front of relatives and friends. Lucky. _'And now she hates me. Wee.'_ he bit his lip harder. Roxas tried hard to contact her, but so far in 3 days, she was doing a damn good job in avoiding his means of communicating as well as _**him**_ himself. It hurt actually. But it didn't hurt as much as he crashed her own wedding.

"Oh God...what do I do?" Roxas groaned, pulling on his annoying bangs.

"You have to make up for her Rox." Axel yawned, reclining his own seat. "Let me just remind you that it won't be easy though. A wedding's so damn expensive. It costs like...a thousands!"

"...yeah sure rub the fucking salt in..."

"Oh, I so will." Axel laughed. "I mean, that was epic though. The best friend crashing his best friend and best enemy's wedding. Extra extra! Said wedding crasher doesn't even know why he crashed the wedding! Hah! Imagine that Rox!"

"Lalalala can't hear you!" Roxas sang as he covered his ears stubbornly.

"I know you can!" Axel sneered, before getting serious again. "Listen Roxas, losing her is a big blow to you. Don't let some fucked-up wedding get in the way."

"I fucked that wedding up!" Roxas growled. "Naminé's important to me. SO important Axel, that I think I couldn't live without her. What do you think I felt that she outright said that she fucking hated me, that I was a horrible best friend, and I just _royally_ screwed the grandest day of her life?"

"Err...lost? Confused? Hurt?"

"ANGRY!" Roxas clenched his fists. "I can't even tell her the reason _why_ I crashed the wedding. And now she wouldn't talk to me at all!" he growled, angry at himself. "I'm so pathetic Axel..."

"No you're not."

"Oh really?" Roxas scoffed. "Tell me why?"

Axel merely looked at him and smirked. "You, love her."

…

"Of course I love her you dumbass. She's my best friend." Roxas deadpanned, expression saying "Are-you-an-idiot?"

"I didn't mean it the platonic way shorty."

"...no I don't." Roxas scoffed. "She's practically my sister."

"Oh really~" he giggled, creeping Roxas out as he scooted a few inches away from the possibly-deranged redhead. "Why the seconds hesitation?"

"She's my best friend okay!?"

"You always say that." Axel patted his shoulder. "People can love Roxas. You're no exception." Axel chuckled. "Crashing your best friend's wedding is a mistake you will spend your whole life trying to correct."

"HEY!" a cop suddenly tapped on the window.

"Holy shit!" Axel sprung up and quickly started the engine. The cop angrily tapped on the window as Axel quickly placed the car in reverse and drove off with speed that could rival a cheetah. He turned into several corners and sharp turns, and voila! You get a very disoriented Roxas Alexanders! "You okay bro?"

"I'm fine!" Roxas said sarcastically.

_'I'm going to make it up for you Naminé.'_

Roxas had one problem though: how?

He would have to go great lengths just to have her forgiveness and trust again. And Roxas was really getting desperate to see her. He glanced out at his window and thought, a small smirk playing on his lips. _'Well...there are a few good things that I'm actually thankful for...she's still a Morrison, and the wedding has been cancelled. Hah. Plus that jerk Riku better not come to her later...'_ The overwhelming feelings of guilt kept eating at him though, so Roxas sighed and placed his forehead on the window. _'But...I'm the jerk here...'_

How right our hero is!

* * *

**I got the idea from a movie about a wedding. I didn't want to use "Wedding Dress" by TaeYang since that title is already for another fic...so yes. Bittersweet Symphony by The Verve! :3 I felt that the first chapter was too lame and awkward. Might redo it later. **

**Ciaossu!**


	2. Chapitre Deux

**Train of thoughts:** I'm going to post Check Yes Naminé's 18th chapter when Bittersweet Symphony reaches its 5th chapter -TROLLFACE-

**Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix | Tetsuya Nomura**

* * *

**C**

**h**

**a**

**p**

**i**

**t**

**r**

**e **

**Deux**

**_"_****_Soulmates...  
two halves of the _****_same soul  
joining together in life's journey."_**  


"Good morning! Rise and shine, sunshine!"

Roxas groaned in protest as Ven, his older brother, cruelly tore the blankets away from his curled up form. Instantly he felt the cold, November chill prickle his legs, making him shudder and moan.

"15 more minutes…"

"No can do Roxas. It's already 9 in the morning."

"You've got to be kidding."

"That I am." the other blonde sarcastically replied.

Roxas let out a loud, sleepy groan as he rolled his back, looking beyond attractive as he scratched the back of his bed hair while yawning. He felt too warm and comfy to get up yet. And when he does that, he would have to get out. And seeee people. Roxas sighed. _'And still not see Ney. Dammit.'_ Ignoring the dull ache in his chest, he grabbed a towel and shut himself off in the bathroom.

* * *

_**'Uh, hey. It's me.'**_

Naminé merely chewed on her soggy Rice Apple cereal, staring at the land line in front of her that was in voice mail.

**_'I just want to say good morning, Ney. I know you're still mad, but it's fine, I guess…'_** he paused. _**'Well, call me back?'**_ he hanged up.

Aqua tutted at her place from the kitchen door frame making Naminé flinch in surprise. The bluenette stared at her niece intently, darting to the landline before going back to the blonde.

"How long are you going to do this to him, Ney? You know you can't ignore him forever."

"Until hell freezes over." she scoffed, shoving another spoonful of cereal.

"We all know that won't happen." she chuckled, grabbing an apple from the fridge. "He's your best friend after all."

"EX, best friend."

"One does not simply turn their best friend into ex-best friend." Aqua smirked. "C'mon Naminé. Aren't you being a little too hard on him? I know he—"

"—crashed MY wedding!" she slammed her fist on the granite marble kitchen island, eyes narrowed. "MY wedding that took months and months of preparation and hard work! Money! People! How can I _not_ be mad at him, auntie!?"

"Honey—"

"I've been waiting to get married to Riku ever since he proposed to me. I love him very much but why can't Roxas just support that and accept it?"

Aqua patted her niece's head as the blonde bit her lip.

"He couldn't even tell me, his **_best friend_**, why he crashed his _**best friend's**_ wedding…doesn't he want me happy…?"

Aqua smiled.

"Then think about it in this way." Aqua held Naminé's face in her hands and pinched her cheeks. "Search for the answer together."

"But thas ish problem." she frowned while Aqua squished her cheeks together. "Not mwine."

"Of course it is Ney!" Aqua huffed. "He crashed your wedding because he probably wants some answers."

"Answers?" Naminé sniffed.

"I don't know, but something tells me he did that because…he didn't want to give you away."

Naminé raised a skeptical brow.

"Give me away? What, like a toy?" Aqua sighed. "Well, he can go to hell."

"That's not what I meant Ney." Aqua said sternly, making Naminé shut her mouth. "What I meant is…he probably didn't want you to lose time for him. You know how it is these days. Once you get married, you'll be very busy with things with Riku and you can't do the things you usually do with Roxas. You're his best friend, Naminé. Both of you can't live without the other."

Naminé blushed and coughed.

"Auntie, you make it sound like we're soul mates."

Aqua laughed.

"I like that term."

"I'm _still_ getting married to Riku." Naminé deadpanned. "There's no hope for me and Roxas to get together."

Aqua grinned slyly. "So~are you implying that you DO want to get together with him hmm?"

"No!" the blonde was blushing more furiously.

"Oh, you better watch out, Ney." Aqua stood up. "Destiny has its way of doing things." Naminé stared at her aunt's retreating form. "It will hit you in the face sooner or later. Metaphorically speaking, of course."

With that, Aqua climbed up the stairs, leaving a bemused Naminé in her wake.

"Roxas you idiot…" she bit her lip and shoved another spoonful.

* * *

_"Well I never pray_  
_But tonight I'm on my knees yeah_  
_I need to hear some sounds that recognize the pain in me, yeah_  
_I let the melody shine, let it cleanse my mind, I feel free now_  
_But the airways are clean and there's nobody singing to me now…"_

_"No change, I can't change_  
_I can't change, I can't change_  
_But I'm here in my mold_  
_I am here in my mold_  
_And I'm a million different people_  
_from one day to the next_  
_I can't change my mold_  
_No, no, no, no, no_  
_I can't change_  
_I can't change…"_

The singer's voice was like clean silk, flowing out smoothly like water. The customers listened to his singing, dazed and completely into the beautiful melody. Women were swayed; men were relaxed. The singer was not oblivious and merely smiles.

_"'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life_  
_Try to make ends meet_  
_Try to find some money then you die_  
_I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down_  
_You know the one that takes you to the places_  
_where all the things meet yeah_

_You know I can't change, I can't change_  
_I can't change, I can't change_  
_But I'm here in my mold_  
_I am here in my mold_  
_And I'm a million different people_  
_from one day to the next_  
_I can't change my mold_  
_No, no, no, no, no_

_I can't change my mold_  
_no, no, no, no, no,_  
_I can't change_  
_Can't change my body,_  
_no, no, no_

_I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down_  
_I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down_  
_Been down_  
_Ever been down_  
_Ever been down_  
_Ever been down_  
_Ever been down_  
_Have you ever been down?_  
_Have you've ever been down?"_

Claps resonated around the temporarily dim-lighted café as Roxas finished, nodding towards the audience with a small smile as he left to go to the back.

"A'right Rox! You look dopey as usual." Axel and Roxas shared a high-five.

"And you, my friend, still look like ketchup blown all over the place."

"Mustard boy~" Axel grinned.

This time a fist bump.

Aerith, the owner of the café, chuckled as she tucked a strand brown hair behind her ear. "Great job as usual Roxas. I can't thank you enough for doing this." she said sincerely.

"Oh don't mention it Miss Aerith." Roxas grinned. "This café deserves more popularity and customers! I'm more willing to help you."

"See Aerith?" Axel huffed haughtily. "I made the right choice of introducing him to you."

"Au contraire, ketchup, I came here on my own. And I knew this place before you did."

"I knew Aerith first, mustard."

"Bring it on bitch." Roxas smirked as he pulled out a plastic knife. Axel's eyes widened and he grinned, a challenging glint on them, as he too, pulled out a plastic knife.

"On guard!" the redhead laughed.

"Smight me, you smightier smight!" Roxas grinned back.

Aerith and the other customers laughed at the ridiculously amusing pair. The ultra-dynamic friendship between the two was probably what kept the complete opposites together. And you know I meant in the platonic way. For some reason, the two reminded of Reno and Rufus in their teenager days. Oh well. Her attention was diverted when she heard the bell chime—a signal that there was a new customer.

"Welcome to Caramel Sunset! How may I help you?"

"I'm here for Roxas."

"I heard my name!" said blonde came barreling towards the reception. His eyes widened.

Naminé snorted and rolled her eyes. "That's because it was _meant _for you to be heard." she smirked, amused.

"Oh."

The silence stretched on for 5 minutes until Axel waltzed in and cleared his throat.

"Excusez-moi for the interruption," he grinned like a Cheshire cat. "How would we help?"

"I'd like a table for two and your Roxas please." Roxas gulped nervously. "We need to have a cup of what you call "Caramel Sunset Talk"."

"Well played, barbie." Axel chuckled.

* * *

**Ilikecheese.**


	3. Chapitre Trois

**Train of thoughts:** My tumblr is being shitty ._.

**Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix | Tetsuya Nomura**

* * *

**C**

**h**

**a**

**p**

**i**

**t**

**r**

**e**

**Trois**

**__****"You don't marry someone you can live with—you marry the person who you cannot live without."**

"Here are your H.E Green Tea's! Enjoy!" Aerith chirped before giving Roxas a big grin and walking off.

As Roxas observed his best friend from across the table, all calm and strangely at ease, he knew it was the calm just before the storm. That's how Naminé is; you simply don't become your best friend's best friend without learning what their colors are. Roxas reached for his cup and cautiously drank, his eyes never straying from Naminé's relaxed form. He nearly choked on his tea when she suddenly looked at him.

"So…"

"So." she smiled and crossed her hands beneath her chin. Roxas scratched the back of his head.

"You're still mad at me aren't you?" Of course, Captain Obvious strikes!

"Nice that you know." she grinned a little bit too sweetly, and Roxas sighed.

"Ney—"

"No." she blankly said. Roxas raised a brow in confusion.

"Uhh…what?"

"You can't call me "Ney" until I've forgiven you. And that, my dear, is far from happening right now." she hissed, grinning sweetly.

"What?" he was mortified. "I-I can't do that! Ney!"

"And why not?" she huffed.

"B-but I…!"

"You have to call me "Naminé" until you've done something for me to forgive you." she crossed her arms and glared at him. "What is your defense?" she hissed.

Roxas opened his mouth, before closing it again. Again, he opened it, then closed it. Naminé bit her lip to prevent the laugh that was bubbling in her throat; he looked like a fish in the water! She snickered quietly.

"You crashed my wedding with the love of my life." Roxas grimaced at the mention, but nonetheless let her continue. "Roxas, I know you and Riku had been enemies for since like, 3rd grade—"

"Well he broke my crayons! It's a valid reason! he argued.

"No it's not! And that was years ago!" Naminé facepalmed.

"Well…" he pouted. "…still!"

"Back to topic!" Naminé groaned, sipping her tea to chill. "Okay fine. Did you crash my wedding because you wanted to ruin Riku too?"

"No! I meant yes—err…in-between…?" he winced.

"And _what_ did you achieve with that?" she calmly questioned.

Roxas looked away and blushed, sipping his tea with difficulty.

"Well?"

"…"

"Roxas, I'm waiting."

"…"

"Alex." Bam! That did it. Roxas bit his lip and sighed. Naminé smirked victoriously.

"…foolishness," he sighed heavily. He felt like a little boy who was confessing what he did wrong. "…idiocy," she nodded in agreement, but stopped at his last one. "…and lost the trust of my best friend." he looked away in shame.

The silence wore on.

Naminé opened her mouth to retort, but stopped short when she remembered how torn Roxas looked. She bit her lip. Is she being too hard on him? _'Perhaps auntie was right…'_ She shook her head. Her stubborn subconscious crossed her arms._** 'No! What kind of best friend would ruin their best friend's wedding without a valid reason!?'**_ That's kinda right…her softy side fought back.** 'But look, if you're not here to give him a chance to redeem himself, what the hell are you doing here at his workplace?'** Naminé fidgeted with the sleeves of her cardigan at the thought. It was the snug and comfy cardigan Roxas gave on her 19th birthday as a present for passing her board exams. That was enough to mellow her out—slightly, okay?

"Well?" he looked up at her. "What are you going to do about the last part?"

"Honestly?"

She nodded. "Honestly."

Roxas gave her a sheepish grin. "I don't know."

Naminé face palmed and slowly dragged her hand down her face. _'Typical!'_ she sighed, and crossed her legs.

"And you know what? I really want to tear your hair and eyes out at this moment. I'm just resisting the urge because I would NOT dare get sent to a mental hospital. Or jail."

"I'm sorry." he sunk on his arms that were on the table, shoulders slumping.

Naminé reached out and tugged on one spike.

"Sorry is not enough Alex. And you of all people should know that."

"So _you're_ allowed to call me Alex while _I_ can't call you Ney?"

Naminé shrugged, smiling smugly. "Pretty much."

"…you're unfair."

"Says the one who doesn't even have a reason why he crashed my wedding." Naminé sarcastically retorted back. Roxas stiffened as he looked up and pouted.

"I—"

"Are you going to leave us hanging?" she cut in, expression now serious. "Are you really okay with losing what we are now?"

Roxas' eyes widened.

"'Cause I sure as hell don't want that happen." she frowned. "Just tell me Alex. If you still plan on saving our friendship, you're going to try harder than that."

"I know that." he clasped her hands and held them inside his own. "Ney, you're important to me. If you just know how much you mean to me…I can't just leave our friendship like that just because of your crashed wedding—"

"—me and RIKU's wedding—"

"—whatever!" he sighed, irritated at the mention of the albino man. "I just…don't know what I'd do without you…there…anymore." he said quietly.

"Were you afraid that we can't do the things we used to do?"

"Partly, yes." he admitted. "The other part…that's our problem."

"Things wouldn't change, Roxas."

"Of course it would!" Roxas frowned, letting her hands go. "You'll get too busy with your marriage with Riku, add in work! Then if you have children, THEN you completely lose time. I don't that, Ney."

Naminé frowned deeper.

"But it's my life, Roxas."

"I KNOW it's your life!" he pulled on his hair, frustrated. "I just…don't want to lose my best friend."

Aqua was right after all.

"I love you, Ney."

Wait—what?

"What!?" her eyes widened in disbelief. Roxas eyed her curiously and warily.

"What?" he frowned. "You're my best friend. It's normal for me to love you." he shrugged. "What kind of best friends are we if we don't love each other?"

"I-I thought you meant…" Holy hell, that really surprised her!

"Meant what?"

"N-never mind!" she hissed.

For some reason, she felt her stomach churn in disappointment. She didn't know why either. She just felt it. Xion was right about Roxas being dense sometimes.

Roxas' eyes suddenly held onto a determined glint, and Naminé blinked in curiosity.

"I'm going to make it up for you, Naminé."

At the mention of this, Naminé's lips slowly upturned.

"No matter how hard it is, I'm going to make it up for you. I'll do everything I can, just…promise me you'll never leave me."

"Is that a challenge?" she grinned.

"No, a promise." he looked at her meaningfully. "If I have to move mountains for you, I'd do it. Just forgive me."

"You're so cheesy."

"I get that a lot."

"That's not going to be easy, Alex."

"I know." he smiled. "That's why I'm willing to do everything for you and make you happy."

"Alright then." she gave him her hand. "Is that a deal?"

Roxas shook his head and shook her hand.

"It's a promise."

* * *

**…and Alex and Ney lived happily ever after. XD Just kidding! The story is light years away from over!**

**Bittersweet Symphony is actually a side project only. After all, Check Yes Naminé consumes half of my update timings. This fic only consists about 20 (25 max?) chapters, I guess. Buuuut if I change my mind maybe a little less than that? XD By the way, Naminé calls Roxas "Alex" because of the "Alex" in his surname, Alexanders. I'm not very creative with pet names XD**

**Ciaossu!**


End file.
